


Fallen Snow

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Snow Endangered | A Final Fantasy XIII Fetish Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cie'th, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Large Anal Insertion, Large Insertion, M/M, Monster on Man, Monster on Man Sex, Multi, Possession, Questionable Consent, Sweat, Temperature Play, Threesome, Undying - Freeform, Zenobia - Freeform, bareback, cross-dressing, dub-con, man on man sex, sweaty sex, threeway, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Word is out that an Undying has resurfaced on the Archylte Steppe. Snow immediately heads out, but he is in way over his head, and is about to get himself into trouble beyond words.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Fallen Snow

At the first chance he got, Snow snuck away from the others, grabbed a Chocobo, and set off for the Archylte Steppe. While they were still arguing about how to approach the sighting of an Undying on the vast green plane, he already had a plan of attack in mind. It consisted of two simple enough steps (confront the enemy head on, and beat it), and seeing that it was an Undying, Snow saw no need to be cautious about it. They had defeated plenty of Undying and Cie’th. They had even taken out several fal’Cie, so why be worried now, of all times?

He knew that the others didn’t approve of his rash methods, but Snow didn’t care much about that. It was enough to know that somewhere out there, a threat was lurking. That was the time for a hero to step forward and take care of business, and that was exactly what he intended to do. If that meant forgoing his friends’ plan, then it was just necessary like that.

The last time the Undying had been spotted, it had been in the Mah’habara Subterra, heading towards the Steppe. Snow hitched a ride on Atomos from Sulyya Springs, carefully looking for signs of the Undying. He even pondered heading towards the Abandoned Dig, which was in the opposite direction of the path to the Steppe, but didn’t follow up with it. Instead, he made his way through the Earthworks and the Maw of the Abyss, until he emerged into the Steppe. It was overcast, and towards the South, over Vallis Media, it looked like there was a thunderstorm developing.

“Just my luck…” Snow grumbled and grabbed a Chocobo shortly after he had existed the Maw of the Abyss, then set out towards the Central Expanse. He had a few ideas where the Undying could be, but it would take time for him to catch up to that cursed beast. He should have headed out the moment he had heard about it, but he had relied too much on the rest reaching an agreement soon.

As powerful as an Undying was, they probably would avoid going to the northern side, where the Oretoises were dominating the landscape. Snow wondered if it would go towards the Font of Namva, but discarded that idea as well. His gut feeling told him that the Central Expanse was his safest bet. There, a couple of caves had been found just recently, and it would be an ideal hiding place for an Undying. It might have tried to meet them head on before in the Haerii Archaeopolis, but he doubted it would show up there again, of all places.

The closer he came to the caves only recently discovered, the more restless the Chocobo became. He could feel a cold shudder as well, and it wasn’t just the wind picking up. There was a bad feeling at the back of his mind that he was about to encounter something dangerous. Snow dismounted the Chocobo before it could start to panic, letting it run, while he closed in on the caves. There was an unnatural darkness in one of them, which couldn’t be explained by the approaching storm. This looked suspiciously like the activity of an Undying.

Snow lifted his fists, slowly stepping forward and trying to see through the darkness. He tried lighting up the surroundings with a spell, but it simply fizzled out and did nothing. Snow clenched his teeth. He had no choice but going in if he wanted to find the Undying, it seemed. Looking over his shoulder to make sure none of the other predators of the Steppe were close to pouncing him, he slowly inched into the cave. The darkness slowly closed in around him, but he still couldn’t see any signs of an Undying.

“Come on out. I know that you’re here.” Snow wouldn’t let the cold feeling on his back deter him. Hell, he had faced down that old geezer Dysley twice and hadn’t backed down, even if it had been a difficult fight, and certainly had put a lot on the line. He would not back down because an Undying found it funny to haunt the Steppe after they had already kicked their collective butts. “I won’t leave until I found you.”

Again, a harsh chill shuddered along his spine, and Snow whirled around, half expecting to spot the Undying already. But again, there was nothing. The cold lingered, and slowly was spreading in his body. Snow gritted his teeth, but then shook his head and pounded his fists together. He wouldn’t back down just because the Undying caused a bit of a shiver down his spine. And even with the sustained cold, there was no way he would give in so soon. He was a goddamned hero, after all.

With a sudden jerk, the cold spread to his legs, and only then, it dawned on Snow that something wasn’t right here. The slimy grasp of tentacles began slithering along his arms, and with a loud yell, Snow tried to pull himself free. But his legs were like petrified, and as much as he tried, he couldn’t move them an inch. It roused unpleasant memories about the time he had been branded, and even worse memories of encounters with particularly nasty enemies over the course of his journey. Snow could feel the control over his body slip, but at the same time, it didn’t feel quite like that. More like something was awakening inside of him. Something he had never even dared to think about.

 _‘I know that you won’t go away without anything to be found.’_ Snow flinched, as the cold had reached his chest and was twisting and coiling in it, down into his abdomen and further. It was highly unpleasant, but he could also feel that his legs started to grow warm again. _‘And, why should you? You will soon meet your true self. The self that has been hidden behind a false smile and the expectations of others.’_

Snow was confused by where this thought came from. It had to come from someone else, but it half felt like his own thoughts. He growled in frustration, as he had no means of fighting back. He briefly saw an image flash before his eyes. Zenobia, the Undying, twice the size of a common Cie’th, and crimson red. Her tentacles seemed wrapped around him, and just as he tried to grasp them, they had disappeared again. At least, he now had confirmation that the Undying was here. But that had come a little too late.

The cold spread rapidly, and Snow felt like he was close to losing consciousness. Zenobia’s presence was consuming him, and his mind slowly was slipping. He didn’t know how to fight the influence of the Cie’th, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. Still, he slipped into the warmth almost too readily, and for just a moment, the world around him no longer existed. He was one with the darkness.

He came to when he knelt on the floor of the cave, panting and still dizzy. Instead of the cold that previously had reigned, there now as a debilitating heat coiling in his body, feeling almost alive. Every nerve seemed to fire at once, sending shudders of pleasure up and down his spine. Snow panted, and began tearing apart his clothes. They were too restricting. Too much. He needed air to touch his skin, he needed the cold back. The only threat that remained was the heat that threatened to make him melt from the inside out.

Only when barely anything remained, he felt somewhat relieved, but he still was not happy. Something was missing. He looked around in the cave, the darkness having lifted slightly now, and began crawling around, barely able to control his movements properly. There had to be something in this cave meant for him, he just knew it. After a felt eternity of feeling around, his fingertips touched fine silk. Snow chewed on his lower lip, gripping what felt like little more than a handkerchief. The heat briefly let up a little, and in this merciful pause, he could get dressed.

The fabric was nice and soft against his skin, even if it was only so much it covered. A skirt that barely covered his ass, and a top that was nothing more than a strip of fabric hugging his chest. That was all he needed right now. Snow stared down on himself, still feeling dizzy, but somewhat satisfied for the moment. The fabric was softly rubbing against his now too-sensitive skin, and he began groaning. This was absolutely maddening. His cock began to harden against his thigh, and he gripped at the fabric. If he just jerked off now, it wouldn’t be satisfying. He felt needy beyond what he thought was even possible.

Just as he tried to control himself, a light enveloped him, and before Snow could gather his thoughts, the scenery changed. He felt slightly dizzy, and leaned back, just trying to calm his swimming head down. His chest was heaving, his limbs twitching, and his thoughts were centering on one thing only. He needed to get relief, and he didn’t care how it would happen. He just needed to relieve himself of this maddening need.

Snow looked around the room in which he now was, trying to find something that would help him. He found a rather sizable toy, which felt slick in his hand. Snow hesitated for a moment. He never had tried this stuff, but in this situation, he found that he cared very little about how it would happen. Snow’s biggest worry was finding a position in which he could go down on the toy without trouble.

A cold, wet sensation along his ass made Snow flinch, and he looked over his shoulder to see what it was. An enormous Cie’th was looming over him, and its tentacles were slithering along his leg. He blinked, and the Cie’th was gone, but the sensation lingered. He hesitantly reached back, and found that a thick, lube-like substance was covering his ass and thighs. With one arm to prop him up, he slipped a finger between his cheeks, pushing against his rear entrance. It was a strange sensation at first, and unpleasant, until his middle finger suddenly slipped in with ease, and crashed right into a sensitive spot that caused an involuntary moan.

Snow panted heavily, needing a moment to gather his senses. He twitched his fingertip just lightly against the very same spot, and again, it sent a jolt along his spine. Snow clenched his fist, as he had trouble staying upright. This was far beyond what he had imagined. It still was uncomfortable to stretch his entrance like that, but that was far surpassed by the pleasure this simple contact created. Snow forced himself to pull his finger back out and take a deep breath, before he grabbed the slick toy.

He gulped when he realized just how huge the toy was. Snow tried at first to just slide it into him, but met too much resistance even with the lube. He gave a frustrated whine when he realized that it would need more preparation for him to take the whole thing. He got to his feet, even though he still felt kind of unbalanced, and slowly staggered out into the daylight. Oerba laid before him, and in it, the Cie’th were stumbling around. In front of the house he had been brought to, a particularly large one swayed in the sun, and instead of the thick, club-like arms, it has exactly what Snow needed. Long, tapered tentacles.

A small part at the back of his mind tried to tell him that this was completely insane, but he didn’t care at this point. Snow went up to the Cie’th, and punched it in the side. Of course, the lumbering crystal creature turned around, enraged that someone would challenge it, then paused, as if it had been surprised. Snow had a raging erection by that point, which easily pushed the fabric of the miniskirt out of the way. He couldn’t have presented himself to the Cie’th more than already.

He let out a pained huff when the Cie’th grabbed him roughly and pressed him against a nearby tree. The bark was rough against his back, and the tentacles felt odd against his skin. They weren’t cold and slimy as Zenobia’s had been, but they still felt like they were supposed to be crystal. They were extremely smooth and tough, and while one arm kept Snow pinned, the tentacles on the other limb began prodding him. Snow fought against his instinct to again punch the Cie’th. If he wanted to have any chance of relieving his needs, he would need to hold back on the hero part for a while.

One of the appendages slapped against Snow’s thigh, then wrapped around it and lifted it, until his leg was angled in a slightly awkward manner. It exposed all of Snow’s behind to the Cie’th, and for a moment, Snow was struggling to cover himself. That attempt was swiftly ended, when three of the strongest appendages snapped forward and tied his hands above his head. The message was clear enough. He just had made himself the toy of a Cie’th.

Snow panted as the hard tip of a dripping tentacle pressed against his entrance. He quivered all over, but had no chance of wrenching himself out of the monster’s grip. Snow moaned with a slightly higher pitch when the tentacle slowly pressed into him, the cold a stark contrast to the heat that was still pulsing through his body like an erratic pulse. The appendage wriggled deeper and deeper, sometimes twitching around, while Snow got stretched slowly but surely. Just when the pressure became uncomfortable, the tentacle slapped against his prostate, sending Snow into a world of bliss.

The Cie’th still tried to hold him down and completely still, but Snow was determined to thrust himself deeper onto the tentacle. The heat had left him slick with sweat by now, and that made moving just a tiny bit easier. It took a while, but the Cie’th understood his intentions, and in a long thrust, almost half of the thick feeler vanished inside of Snow. Snow arched up with a howl, his breath coming in shallow, harsh gasps. The stretching had briefly been painful, but at the same time, the heat had exploded inside of him, sending his mind spinning. If it hadn’t been for a second tentacle which had tightly curled itself around the base of his cock, Snow would have cum at just that moment.

“Please…” His voice was barely audible between his attempts to breathe in deeply. “Don’t do that, that’s fucking unfair…”

The monster didn’t react to that. Instead, the tentacle firmly lodged inside of Snow began to pulse and wriggle, which robbed Snow of his mind. His thoughts collapsed into a single mess, while the Cie’th let out a triumphant roar. Briefly, Snow thought that he saw a crimson shimmer on the Cie’th before him, but his vision nearly blacked out when the monster began fucking him in earnest, holding him down not to keep him restrained, but to keep him from being pushed off the tree trunk he was being held up against.

Snow could do little but spread his legs and take it. The thick intrusion had spread him open wide enough that the tentacle could move freely, rapidly thrusting into him to rile him up, just to leave him wanting more when he barely reached orgasm. Even the girly clothing (albeit huge enough to fit a man of his size) was almost in tatters by now, since the thin fabric could barely take the punishment Snow was receiving. Whichever tentacles weren’t holding him down or pleasuring him smacked against his butt, until it felt raw and tender to even the slightest touch.

After a third near peak, Snow was almost mad with lust. He pulled hard against the tentacles, and the Cie’th let him go with a confused sound. Snow slipped off the tree trunk, panting and yanking the tentacle out of himself. But instead of turning tail and running away from the Cie’th, he instead pulled the monstrosity closer, staring straight to the spot where a human face peeked from the crystalline structure.

“Don’t you fucking dare teasing me any longer like that.” The only thing he could think of right now was getting plowed, despite the stretching having been so uncomfortable. Thick, gooey substance was already dripping out of him, the residue of what the tentacles had left behind. “Just hold me down and go to town on me, how hard is that to understand, huh?”

The Cie’th happily obliged. Snow grunted when the heavy limbs came down on him again, pushing him around as if he was little more than a doll. He came to rest against a slab of concrete, his ass raised in the air, his face pressed down against the cold underground. When a tentacle tried to curl itself around his cock again, he slapped it away impatiently, instead taking hold of his erection himself. No teasing. He just wanted to get to the good part already.

He hadn’t expected the Cie’th to use something else than its tentacles, but something cold and hard suddenly pressed between his cheeks. It felt different from the tentacles, but still had this very smooth surface, which made it seem like glass. Snow tried to catch a glimpse over his shoulder, but just as he wanted to do so, the huge bulbous tip began invading him. His eyes widened, and he gasped helplessly, as the Cie’th, this lumbering mountain, sank into him as if Snow never had done anything else in his life. Snow whimpered pitifully, squeezing down around the base of his cock to not cum from the mere penetration. It would have seemed wrong, and weak, but there was only so much keeping him sane any longer.

Snow let out another weak, protesting sound when the Cie’th pushed further, until finally, cold, hard stone was touching Snow’s behind. He was quivering under the much larger monster, trying to not lose his mind completely. Wherever that had come from, the beast’s cock felt impossibly huge. A cold, hard, yet not unpleasant contrast to his twitching and hot insides, his prostate now constantly pressed down on by the hard member. Snow’s thighs quivered when the Cie’th pulled back just slightly, then rammed back into him with a powerful move. It felt like the monster was trying to shatter him, physically and mentally.

The Cie’th picked up speed, and with every shattering thrust, Snow moaned helplessly. His sounds were drowned out by the ones the beast was creating, and they effectively made Snow deaf to his surroundings. He drooled against the concrete slab, his fingers twitching around his own cock, which was dripping thickly against his thigh. His field of vision was dominated by the moving crystal and stone that was the Cie’th towering above him, as well as the tentacles that pinned down his arms and exposed him completely to every whim of the monster.

Snow’s orgasm rushed through him with a terrifying force, but the Cie’th didn’t stop. It only rumbled with pleasure at the wriggling man beneath it, railing him without mercy. Snow tried to push against the unusual bondage, but there was no way for him to wriggle free of the Cie’th. Whenever he thought that he had gotten just a tiny bit leverage, another thrust would reduce him back to a quivering mess, reinforcing the notion that the Cie’th owned him. While the monster grew quieter, just producing low, rumbling sounds, Snow remained loud in expressing his pleasure, not caring if anyone would hear him right now.

The Cie’th gleefully toyed with him, edging him on and sometimes stopping completely, which forced Snow to push back into the humongous beast to still receive pleasure. Whenever it happened, Snow gave a frustrated whine, and several tentacles would pat him on the ass, as if to say that he was a good boy. That would cause Snow to glare back at the Cie’th, but that expression usually melted away the moment the pounding would return to its previous strength.

 _‘See? I told you that this was just what you needed.’_ From somewhere in the murky depths of his mind, Snow heard this annoying voice again. He was trying to shut it out, but it wormed its way into his consciousness. _‘You were born for this. And if you don’t want it to stop, it won’t. Ever.’_

Why did this voice have to come up now? Snow gritted his teeth and tore himself out of his thoughts, then looked back over his shoulder towards the Cie’th. He could see the crimson hue now, and anger boiled in his mind. This monster was not giving him what he wanted, and distracted him with stupid taunts. With a roar of anger, he pushed himself back into the Cie’th, unbalancing the monster and bringing it down on its back. He got on top of the Cie’th in no time, staring it down while he pushed down onto the monster’s massive erection. It twitched in confusion and tried to get the upper hand again, but it was too late. Snow started riding the Hell out of it, and that, in turn, made the Cie’th quake beneath Snow.

He had the Cie’th pinned down, his thighs keeping it in position while he thrust himself down onto the cold crystal pole. The new angle was maddening, but it was just what Snow wanted and needed right now. He panted heavily while the slapping sounds between them gave away that the Cie’th had lost control of itself. The twitching and uncontrolled tentacles were another good indication, but Snow wouldn’t let up now. It had taunted him for too long, now he wanted to get his revenge on the cursed thing.

Somewhere in the distance, there were the roars of Cie’th fighting, but Snow heeded it little attention. Instead, he found ever new ways of restraining the monster beneath him, riding it into oblivion. It squirmed beneath him as if it was completely helpless right now, and that was exactly what Snow wanted to see. He had endured the teasing thrusts for a too long time, and now was out to see how much he could torment the monster with holding it beneath him.

Even if he still was riding the Cie’th, he denied it every further contact. Every tentacle was torn away from contact, and if the Cie’th resisted too much, Snow would stop moving. It cost him every last remaining bit of self-control, but it was worth it. Even if the Cie’th was nearly three times his size, Snow could see that the monster was struggling to give in to his unvoiced demands, just to be buried to the base in Snow’s ass. A breeze was picking up, and for a short moment, Snow felt cold. But he ignored it, in favor of treating the Cie’th like his plaything.

The top had finally torn off completely, but the ridiculously small skirt was still clinging to Snow’s thighs and ass. The fabric was soaked by this point, as was every inch of the towering man. Snow’s thighs were burning with exertion, but he was pushing himself ever further. He was tiring, but not satisfied. He even wondered if he could break the Cie’th before achieving satisfaction. That would have been frustrating, but it nevertheless was crossing his mind as a possibility.

The switch of dominance seemed to have given the Cie’th almost a hair trigger. Every time Snow was coming down on the monster hard after teasing it for a long time, another wave of gooey, thick slime was spilling into Snow, slicking up the crystalline erection. Snow laughed roughly, leaning his head back and giving the Cie’th a hard time to even twitch into one direction or the other. Snow grunted and looked down at the monster in slight annoyance, then he realized that it was barely conscious any longer. He groaned, getting up on his feet with quivering legs, and looked down on the near beaten foe. So that was all it took to take the Cie’th out after all? Making sure that it just collapsed from too much friction?

“Well that surely is an interesting sight.” Snow glimpsed over his shoulder, still propped up in the lap of the downed Cie’th. Yaag Rosch had appeared, his sword drawn, but sheathing it now and chuckling quietly. “I already knew that you were a special kind of ‘hero’, Mr. Villiers, but that is a whole new aspect to it. I knew that you would rush ahead to deal with the Undying, but that is definitely not the way I thought it would happen.”

“Shuddup, Rosch.” Snow grunted, and moved around atop of the Cie’th, to get a better look of Rosch. The man was in his uniform as ever, and the smug expression on his face just hit a nerve with Snow. It didn’t become any better when Rosch soon was followed by Cid, who put on his best power face as the sight before him. Snow pondered to just stop, but he still wasn’t satisfied, and the Cie’th beneath him was still good for something.

The two men didn’t look away while Snow was pounding himself down onto the still squirming Cie’th, and Snow didn’t care either way. He actually enjoyed the audience more than he would have admitted aloud, and it got him worked up again, despite having hit a numb point after the repeated orgasms. He also was painfully aware that he was entirely naked, except for that excuse of a skirt, and that seemed to amuse Rosch to no end. That was, at least, until Cid casually pointed out that Rosch seemed to be rather interested to switch places with the Cie’th. That, of course, the colonel denied vehemently.

“If you’re so convinced that Mr. Villiers is the only one right now who might need a helping hand, then why not prove it?” Cid went over to a low wall and sat down on it, still with his best poker face. The cape he was wearing hid if he, too, had developed the same “interest” as Rosch in the situation in front of them. “It is a quite warm day anyways.”

Snow pushed down on the Cie’th beneath him, and with a last, feeble wheeze, the Cie’th dissolved into nothingness. That had the unpleasant effect of Snow landing on his butt, since the considerably-sized Cie’th no longer was beneath him. He gave a grunt, then glared up at Rosch, who almost had started laughing at the sight. The colonel stepped closer, and huffed in surprise when Snow yanked him closer. Without breaking eye contact, Snow began to unbutton Rosch’s attire, which earned him an incredulous expression. Yes, he was about to do what Rosch thought he was going to do, and if there would be any further snarky remarks, he would make sure that the man would end up begging on his knees.

Snow found it surprisingly easy to take half of Rosch’s hardened member deep into his mouth. Rosch’s hands immediately gripped his shoulder and into his soaking wet hair, but Snow heeded it no attention. He suckled for a while, then began playing along the hardening length with his tongue. The colonel kept himself together quite well, but it soon became rather obvious that he was struggling to not make too much noise. Snow grinned inwardly. He would break the icy demeanor in no time, of that, he was sure.

When Rosch was sufficiently hard, he gripped the colonel with both hands, pulling him closer abruptly. That elicited a surprised gasp, and then a loud, helpless moan from Rosch. He probably hadn’t expected this to happen at all, and that was exactly what Snow had hoped for. He wanted to make Rosch pay for coming across so haughty and uncaring. If it happened under the watchful eye of Cid, then it was even better. It would humiliate Rosch doubly, and that was exactly what Snow needed now to bolster his own ego a little.

“S-Stop…” Rosch pulled Snow away from him, panting and looking down on him with a mixture of arousal and anger. “Just how fast do you intend to make me come?”

“As fast as possible.” Snow wiped across his lower lip. Having Rosch’s member in his mouth the whole time made swallowing near impossible, and he was drenched enough as it was. “Got anything against that?”

Rosch remained quiet, his lips pressed together tightly. Cid chuckled quietly from his seat, leaning back and cocking his head to one side. “I think that is the sign that you should continue. Colonel Rosch won’t give you a straight answer, so I will do that for him.”

Snow didn’t even allow Rosch to glare at his superior, as he wrenched himself out of Rosch’s grip and went right back to taking the quivering man deep into his mouth. Rosch uttered a half-choked curse, again gripping onto Snow. Snow wouldn’t let him pull away. He suckled away at Rosch as if his life depended on it. From the deep, hungry moans that came from Rosch, it was easy to tell that he was doing something very right. Snow experimented, switching up how he suckled on Rosch, if he used his tongue or not, and the pressure on the man’s cock, just to see what would get to him the most.

Just before Rosch could reach his peak, Snow pulled back, panting and giving him a dirty sneer. The colonel couldn’t look annoyed, not with the quite pleasing blush that had come over his face. He had stripped off more of his clothes, which gave a nice view of his ripped upper body and muscular arms. Snow licked his lips lightly, then teased the tip of Rosch’s cock with his tongue, just to get more reactions out of the colonel. The shuddering and the small, protesting grunts were music in Snow’s ears, and he barely could get enough of it.

“I think that is quite enough for the moment.” Cid stood and discarded most of his clothes, while Rosch and Snow both stared at him. Now that was a development neither of them had anticipated. Cid, the usually stoic and seemingly never impressed man, was about to join them? That was more than Snow could comprehend. But Cid still came closer, almost completely naked, and with a calm, expectant expression on his face. He wouldn’t allow for Snow to simply back down now. Not that Snow had planned on doing that.

Cid encouraged him, with a very firm grip, to continue his attentions for Rosch. The colonel now had an even harder time remaining composed, with his superior and Snow both so close to him. It didn’t help that neither of them were wearing any clothes to speak of. This left Snow with ample muscle and twitching skin to touch, which he did with pleasure. It felt wonderful after having dealt with the ever cold and hard Cie’th. There still was this all too familiar heat, but it no longer tormented him. He reveled in this heat, and in the attention it garnered him.

Rosch looked like he was about to explode, which was probably the reason why Cid gently pried Snow away from the colonel and towards him. Snow gave a small moan when he released Rosch’s member, but gave a mewl of pleasure when he saw just what Cid had in store for him. Trying to catch his breath properly, Snow nuzzled Cid’s member, before he licked up along the underside of it. Cid was packing, and every inch of it was delectable.

Snow had to lift to his knees, as Rosch was apparently too impatient to wait for more attention to come his way. While Snow was taking his sweet time with Cid, Rosch gripped his behind, lining his cock up with Snow’s stretched backside, and slipped in, as if he belonged there. Snow gave a moan, panting against Cid’s member, before he was guided back to his current task. The colonel was firmly kept in line, so that he wouldn’t distract Snow too much. It was hard to ignore Cid, as he continuously tested Snow’s limit, and only was happy when he finally was deep down in his throat.

“That’s it.” Just the faintest quivering was in Cid’s voice. “Just what I expected from you. You will not give up until the impossible has been achieved.”

Snow heard the taunt, but was unfazed. To him, it was a sign that Cid was slowly, but surely falling apart. His body felt a little numb after the prolonged contact with the Cie’th, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate Rosch giving him his all. The colonel apparently didn’t want to be outdone by Cid or by the Cie’th, and Snow could feel him all too well, even with the stretching that had occurred earlier. At some point, he had to pull away from Cid, because Rosch was beginning to really get to him.

Cid watched with hunger, one hand steadily stroking himself, while Snow began riding in Rosch’s lap. The colonel gave a couple of protesting sounds at first, but soon was clinging to Snow as much as it was still possible. Snow’s skin was slick with sweat, and Rosch’s attempts at having a firm grip on him resulted in several small scratches, which created a burning contrast against the steady thrusting.

Rosch had pressed his forehead against Snow’s shoulder, his nails working into Snow’s waist. Several grunted curses slipped from the colonel, and he quivered against the taller male. Snow then was brought back to attention by Cid, who got a good grip on his chin and guided him back down on the waiting erection. Snow closed his eyes, one hand tugging at Rosch’s hair, the other resting on Cid’s waist, while he soaked up the attention like he was depending on it.

“I think you’re doing this much too easily.” Cid laughed breathily, then suddenly toppled Snow over, so that he landed on Rosch. The colonel gave a curse, but remained still, while Cid grabbed onto Snow’s left thigh. “I want to give you a challenge, Mr. Hero…”

Snow waited with shaking limbs, while Cid teased at pushing into him. He was in an awkward and vulnerable position, with one of his legs raised, and his upper body resting against Rosch, who barely could hold up the weight pressing down on him. Cid’s eyes remained on Snow’s face, while he slowly pushed in next to Rosch. Snow tried to keep eye contact, but it was hard to do. The double penetration was stretching him just a tad further than he already had endured with the Cie’th, and it caused an almost violent shiver to race up his spine. His arms almost gave out, but he still held himself together. He would not give in now.

“I wonder how you were satisfied with that, Rosch.” Cid’s voice again trembled just slightly, but it betrayed the hunger he was feeling. “It takes both of us to feel our Mr. Villiers strain even in the slightest…”

Rosch didn’t know how to answer, or simply didn’t care to. He held his position, which left Snow caught between a new stinging pain and frustration. He just had worked himself up into a nice rhythm, and Cid had thrown him off completely. But he wasn’t about to complain about a double helping. Cid’s generous endowments were just enough to make him feel stuffed to the limit, and for a moment, Snow had doubts that the two men would even be able to move any longer.

For a moment, they remained in this position, then Cid took the lead. Snow groaned deeply as he felt them move in unison, trying his hardest to not moan uncontrollably already. While the Cie’th had managed to go in deeper, the feeling of the two men inside of him was a completely different one. He could feel them twitching, rubbing up against his slightly sore insides, and finally pressing firmly against his prostate. It wasn’t the harsh, unforgiving pace of before, but it still was robbing him of every single thought. There was no way for him to escape this, and he loved it.

Snow clung to Cid with both hands now, since leaning back onto Rosch also put him in danger of completely falling over. The awkward balancing of their position didn’t allow for him to move much, other than submitting to every single sensation the two men sent shuddering through his body. Snow whimpered into Cid’s ear, which was met with a satisfied growl. He could barely hold himself back, but that didn’t seem to bother Cid at all. On the contrary, the two men now seemed to aim and make him cum until he ran dry, and until it would be impossible for him to take any more.

“Moan for me, Mr. Villiers.” Cid’s tone was still commanding, despite the breathless quality of it. “You never had trouble uttering your opinion in the most obnoxious way possible, so this shouldn’t be a problem for you, right?”

Snow gritted his teeth. Cid was just obnoxious sometimes, but he had a way of making it sound so fucking pleasant. The only thing he could really do was stare back at Cid, even when he felt like he was slowly falling apart. Something felt like it was coming loose, and it wasn’t pleasant. But it seemed to be exactly what Cid wanted, and if that would shut him up, then Snow would gladly have it happen.

Rosch grunted beneath the weight of the two men still half leaning into him, nearing completion as it seemed. Snow reached back, trying to hold onto the colonel somehow, but couldn’t reach far enough back. Cid had pulled him into an almost completely upright position, which pressed the lengths of the two men right into Snow’s prostate. Sweating and heaving with exhaustion, Snow could do little against it, but he still wasn’t willing to just give in like that. Even when he was groaning as another orgasm rolled over him, he refused to be seen as a weak little toy.

This seemed to be enough to overwhelm Rosch. The colonel groaned and then flopped flat onto the underground, leaning his head back as he was gasping for breath. Snow almost fell down on top of him, if it hadn’t been for Cid grabbing him and lifting himself and Snow off the ground. In the process, Rosch complained about being cold, but he did little more than gather himself up and sit upright. Cid, however, wasn’t done yet. There was a determination to continue in his face, and for a moment, Snow wondered if he could keep up with this any longer.

“There is still something I have to do.” Cid pressed Snow up against a metal wall, which felt uncomfortably warm against Snow’s skin. The sun had heated up the metal, and with Snow feeling like he was burning up from the inside, it did nothing to soothe his body. Cid’s eyes were glowing, and suddenly, a bright light flashed from within him. He had turned into half crystal, and Snow, for a moment, was shocked by this sight. But was it really him who was shocked? Something stirred within him, something that he had picked up on the Archylte Steppe, and that seemed to be exactly what Cid was looking for.

Before Snow could utter any word about it, Cid had locked him in a passionate kiss, keeping him pinned against the hot wall. His now crystalline body felt cold as ice, and Snow shuddered all over. His arms began trembling, feeling uncontrolled, but they were held in place by the strange, wing-like crystal coming from Cid’s back. He had absolutely no choice but to submit to Cid’s every whim, and that equally frustrated and aroused Snow. Cid’s lower body still felt warm against his. Snow wrapped his legs around the towering man, and returned the kiss with equal passion.

It was vastly different from the creature that had taken him so roughly before. Cid made the second round of their encounter almost too pleasurable, which left Snow in a shuddering mess. Every single touch seemed to elicit a new facet of pleasure, one that he hadn’t known about before. At the same time, it seemed to cause the cold from the cave in the Steppe to return. Snow groaned in protest, and tried to wriggle out of Cid’s grasp, but it was no use. The man holding him in his arms was completely dominating him, and it made Snow almost lose his mind.

“Just let me finish already…” Snow muttered in a daze. He felt that he was nearing his limits, and rapidly so. The cold tried to get a hold of him, but Cid somehow made it impossible for him to focus on the soothing feeling. Instead, Cid repeatedly teased him, until Snow’s cock once more was hard and wedged between them. Snow groaned in frustration and struggled against the crystal body, but again to no avail. A crimson shadow began to form, and that was exactly what Cid seemed to have waited for.

Snow leaned his head back against the hot metal wall, panting and groaning helplessly while Cid ravaged him. It was a sharp contrast to the controlled and almost clinical approach from before, when Cid’s thrusts would have been slow and methodical. Now, it was just a deliberate, deep invasion, one which Snow could barely endure any longer. His body was protesting with every single shuddering jolt along his spine, but he could do nothing to make it stop prematurely.

He closed his eyes, and for once in his life, Snow admitted something like defeat. He had exhausted himself beyond what even he thought was possible, and it finally just had drained him. Even his cock was twitching uselessly, while his mind was swirling and his body teetering on the edge of another, final orgasm. The cold rapidly seeped from his body, and only the feeling of the hot metal wall against his back was remaining. Cid whispered something into his ear; Snow didn’t understand, but something in his subconscious did. With a breathless gasp, he arched in Cid’s arms, climaxing in the man’s arms and then finally sinking against Cid, with not an ounce of power left inside of him.

“Quite the stamina.” Cid was panting, and from the feeling of thick semen slowly dripping out of him, Snow knew that Cid had finished as well. He looked up at Cid with a slightly sour expression, but overall was just too exhausted. He was allowed to lay down on the ground, with Cid’s bunched up clothes beneath his head, while he was left breathless from the experience. His body was a single sore mess, and his lower half was aching from the sheer abuse it had received. That would leave a bruise or two.

“I just wanted that damned Undying…” Snow muttered, wiping across his forehead and staring up into the blue skies above. He had remembered what he had set out to do, but he had a feeling that this precise problem had been taken care of, in one way or another. Rosch had gotten half-dressed again, and now stood over Snow, his upper body still naked. “What?”

“I’m impressed that you endured this for so long.” Rosch looked slightly embarrassed, but also undeniably smug. “I didn’t know that you were so skilled in this aspect.”

Snow groaned, and Cid gave a small chuckle. “Rosch, leave him be. He just endured us after a Cie’th was quite literally broken by his appetite. I don’t think you have earned the right to joke about him.”

Snow grumbled, half lifting himself and staring down on his body. A thick puddle of cum had pooled between his leg, and he still was dripping. He felt like he had been stretched beyond what should be possible, and almost feared that this would come back to haunt him. But he also found himself wondering if there could be a repeat of that. He never had experienced anything of the like, and it had sated his sexual appetite like nothing else before. Snow might not be able to walk for some time after that, but he was sure that at some point, he would do it all over again – and then, he would make sure that he was the one calling the shots.


End file.
